Un jour comme les autres
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes événements se déroulent chaque jour. Mais il se peut qu'une toute petite chose qui nous paraît insignifiante change la donne.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lundi: 7h30._**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je prenais toujours le même bus, la même ligne à la même heure. J'attendais quotidiennement au même arrêt. Le ciel était ombrageux et menaçant. Le froid frappa sans ménagement mon visage. La pluie commençait à se disperser dans le paysage mi-endormi. J'étais assise sur un banc en écoutant de la musique a fond les écouteurs, quelque chose de dynamique pour me tenir éveiller de mon endormissement. Cela me permettait aussi de m'extraire un court instant de l'environnement bruyant et stressant du concerto de la rue.

Les gens semblaient pressées par leurs occupations et leurs pensées qu'ils ne firent pas attention aux autres. Se dirigeant comme des petits soldats à leur destination, que ce soit le travail ou l'école. Je retenais un bâillement alors que je vis des usagers de plus en plus nombreux s'attrouper près de l'arrêt. Un bus arriva mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le mien. J'observais l'heure me demandant si j'étais en avance ou en retard. Mais j'étais dans les temps.

Sentant l'engourdissement de mes membres, je me levais de ma place et j'examinais les horaires du passage du transport en commun. Puis mon attention se porta en face de moi, plus particulièrement sur une vieille publicité qui se déchirait avec le temps. C'était pour une célèbre marque de parfum Hime.

Je vis les gens se lever et se regrouper en avant. Je savais qu'un bus se rapprochait, il était à quelque mètre, attentant que le feu tricolore lui donne l'autorisation d'avancer. J'attendais impatiemment sur le côté, ne voulant pas me mêler à cette foule compacte et impatiente. Je cherchais dans mes poches mon ticket, et je fus la dernière à entrer. Je vis une personne âgée en face de moi qui se dirigeait difficilement avec sa cane. Voyant que toutes les places étaient prises. Je me dirigeais vers un homme d'affaire qui était au téléphone. Il portait un costume sombre et une cravate de la même teinte que son habit.

"Vous pourriez laisser la place s'il vous plaît ?" Demandais-je en souriant poliment alors que je n'étais pas d'humeur aux civilités surtout aussitôt le matin.

"J'étais arrivé avant vous." Pesta t-il alors que je serrais fortement des poings.

"J'insiste. Vous êtes en bonne santé pour rester debout contrairement à d'autres." Grognais-je férocement en le fusillant du regard. Il se mit à grimacer et se leva de son siège. Je vis la dame âgée rester debout près d'une rambarde, et je lui faisais signe de me rejoindre et je lui laissais la place alors qu'elle me remerciait reconnaissante de mon attention. Je me dirigeais finalement au fond du véhicule qui était en mouvement, m'accolant contre les portes et j'observais la rue qui commençait petit à petit à prendre vie.

**_20 heures._**

Je me dirigeais vers le centre ville par le même moyen de locomotion de ce matin. Le trafic était plus chargé. J'avais l'impression que les piétions marchaient plus vite que nous roulions. J'arriverai tard chez moi comme d'habitude. J'étais assise au fond sur le coté droit, ma place favorite. Je contemplais comme d'habitude l'extérieur, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller de ma contemplation. Surprise, j'enlevais mon casque de mes oreilles, et je vis une fille d'une grande beauté à la chevelure caramel et aux yeux sangs. Elle portait un tailleur noir, sa veste était entrouverte révélant son chemisier blanc qui était déboutonné. Magnifiant sa poitrine. Elle avait des escarpins assortis à la couleur de son vêtement. Et ses cheveux étaient en chignon attachés par un vulgaire crayon de papier. Mais ça lui faisait un certain charme.

"Ara, est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ici ?" S'enquit-elle alors que j'acquiesçais timidement de la tête, je retirais mon sac à dos qui était à mes côtés et je le mis à même le sol. Puis je me remis à examiner minutieusement le paysage urbain. Observant de nouveau les personnes et les magasins environnants. Je vis une boutique qui attira toute mon attention. La boutique de sous-vêtements Julia, je vis dans la vitrine des produits de la nouvelle collection printemps, qui attirèrent toute mon attention. J'irai probablement faire une petite visite le samedi et faire des emplettes.

"Excusez-moi." Je retournais mon attention vers la personne qui m'interpellait. C'était ma voisine de siège. Elle avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour être de si bonne humeur avec ces embouteillages monstres. Et surtout à une heure pareille avec toutes ces personnes qui parlent et font du bruit. On suffoquait même. Quant à moi, je suis crevée et de mauvaise humeur après ces heures difficiles de travail. Les clients sont si exigeants. J'ai dû courir dans tout les sens pour complaire à leurs exigences des plus lassants. Alors maintenant il m'était impossible de me forcer à sourire, c'était même devenu le cadet de mes soucis.

"Oui ?"

"Vous allez me prendre une folle...mais..."

"Oui ?" Elle se mit à inspirer profondément et ferma les yeux alors que je fronçais des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me demander ? De l'argent ? Une cigarette ? Mon sang ? Mes organes ? Me vendre quelque chose ? Que je fasse partie de sa secte ? Faut vraiment que je rentre au plus vite chez moi et que je dorme, je divague totalement...en plus mon organisme manque cruellement de mayonnaise. Ça n'arrange pas les choses.

"Non rien...désolée...oubliez...faite comme si je n'avais rien dit." Elle avait raison sur une chose, je la prends déjà pour une folle.

"D'ac...cord..." Soufflais-je sceptique alors qu'elle se mit à soupirer. Elle s'arrêta à un arrêt et je vis qu'elle me fixait avec ses cramoisis, tout comme je le faisais avec elle et je rougissais puis je me cachais derrière ma chevelure azure. J'essayais de penser à autre chose que cette étrange rencontre qui n'allait sûrement pas être la dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Shizuru**

_Lundi: 07H20._

J'attendais avec une grande impatience le bus. Je pouvais voir qu'on me fixait du regard mais ça m'importait peu. J'attirais toujours l'attention quoique je fasse. En général, je prenais la voiture. Mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de mécanique et je devais trouver un autre moyen de transport en attendant les réparations. Les taxis seraient hors de mon budget si c'était quotidien et ma collègue de travail Tomoe Marguerite, m'a proposé généreusement (avec une pensée précise derrière la tête) de faire du covoiturage.

Mais j'ai déclinée à de nombreuses reprises son offre. Je préférerais même me réveiller à cinq heures du matin et marcher pendant deux heures sous une tempête de neige plutôt que de me retrouver seule à seule avec cette femme, qui avait visiblement des vus sur moi alors que je suis son employée.

Mais parfois elle se montrait si insistante que ça frôlait le harcèlement sexuel. Il y avait son regard peu discret sur mes formes et ses invitations soi disant professionnels au restaurant. Il lui arrivait de me sentir ou de me toucher ''malencontreusement'' la main ou mes hanches. Une fois je peux le comprendre, mais plus d'une dizaine de fois par jours, c'était peut être exagérée.

Ça me mettait toujours mal à l'aise alors j'essayais d'être compétente dans mon travail mais surtout l'éviter comme la peste. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle est pire que n'importe lequel fléau. Du genre persistante et difficile à se débarrasser. Je ne voulais pas de promotion sur le canapé ce qui lui plairait fortement. De plus cette Marguerite était plus âgée mais surtout mariée avec mon maître de stage. Ce qui complique encore plus la situation pour moi. Donc il fallait que je tienne encore quelques semaines et après je pouvais partir pour trouver un meilleur endroit pour travailler.

Je vis le bus arriver et on me laissait passer la première. Cela arrivait souvent, je remerciais gentiment les personnes et je m'asseyais près de la fenêtre. Durant le trajet, je lisais un journal économique et je m'intéressais à l'actualité. Puis le moyen de transport s'arrêta et je souriais intérieurement. Mon moment de bonheur venait d'arriver. Je baissais de quelques centimètres mon journal et je vis cette mystérieuse fille aux yeux jades et à la interminable chevelure jais. Elle était toujours la dernière à rentrer, et ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose pour moi. Elle portait un vieux jean troué et délavé bleu ciel ainsi pull marron en col v. Elle se dirigea vers un homme qui se situait à quatre places devant moi.

"Vous pourriez laisser la place ?" Demanda t-elle poliment même si je voyais que ça l'ennuyais à mourir de le faire. Si mignonne quand elle est grognon. J'essayais de retenir mes rires par sa si bonne humeur.

"J'étais arrivé avant vous." Gronda t-il. J'allais me lever pour lui laisser la place mais je vis que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

"J'insiste. Vous êtes en bonne santé pour rester debout contrairement à d'autres." J'ai cru que ça allait mal se passer mais l'homme vit qu'on l'observait et il se leva quand elle fit son regard revolver. Je fus surprise de voir qu'elle avait laissé sa place à une femme âgée. Malgré sa rudesse apparente, elle était quelqu'un d'attentionné et de prévenante. Je tombe de plus en plus sous son charme.

Puis la brune se dirigea au fond du bus et je ne faisais que l'épier du regard. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'elle avait attirée mon attention. C'était probablement pour cette raison que je prenais quotidiennement le bus avec plaisir. Et si ma voiture était en bon état, je continuerais quand même de prendre le bus. Et puis c'était écologique. Je savais qu'elle le prenait toujours à la même heure précise et la même ligne. J'avais même essayé un jour de voir où elle s'arrêtait mais c'était à plus de vingt minutes de mon arrêt.

En ce moment j'avais l'impression d'être une harceleuse, à la suivre à la trace et l'observer caché tapit dans les ombres. Du genre Tomoe. J'ai des frissons juste à y penser. Pourtant j'ai toujours voulu l'accoster mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage jusqu'a maintenant.

_20h00._

J'étais en train de monter dans le bus, et j'examinais discrètement les alentours, espérant de nouveau voir cette beauté aux yeux verts. Je m'étais dépêchée pour arriver à l'heure. Je vis l'inconnue qui était assise avec les écouteurs aux oreilles et personne à ses côtés. C'était une chance inespérée pour moi. Je m'avançais rapidement près d'elle malgré la nervosité grandissante qui touchait mon estomac.

"Ara, est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ici ?" Demandais-je poliment. Elle fit finalement attention à ma présence et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Et si elle disait non ou qu'elle s'en allait ? Mais je gardais continuellement mon sourire qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Dommage.

Elle enleva son sac à dos et observa de nouveau la route alors que j'étais déçue. Pas un sourire ou le moindre mot. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

"Excusez-moi."

"Oui ?" Elle se retourna vers moi visiblement ennuyée que je la dérange et je vis qu'elle observait une boutique de sous-vêtement. Je me demande ce qu'elle porte, je la verrais bien avec de la dentelle noire...d'accord...ce n'était pas ce que je devais penser en ce moment.

"Vous allez me prendre une folle...mais..." Oh non, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire maintenant. Je la connais à peine. J'ai un gros blanc embarrassant, moi Shizuru Viola je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Que dois-je faire ?

"Oui ?" Mince ! Dis quelque chose bon sang !

"Non rien...désolée...oublié...faite comme si j'avais rien dit." Pas ça idiote ! Elle me prend déjà pour une cinglée, je l'ai vu dans ses magnifiques émeraudes. Et c'est la première fois que j'arrivais à l'aborder et voilà le résultat ! C'était désastreux et embarrassant ! J'aurais dû mieux planifier ! Mais que lui aurais-je dis ? Parler du temps ? Trop banal voyons ! Demander l'heure ? Pathétique. Dire que je la trouve belle, et que cela fait plusieurs jours que je l'observe de loin. Et elle va sûrement du jour au lendemain changer de bus. Qui ne le ferais pas ? Je dois trouver un moyen de me rapprocher d'elle sans que cela soit voyant et je parviendrais à mes fins.

Je vis défaite que j'étais arrivée à mon arrêt et je sortais du véhicule en regardant à travers la vitre et je m'aperçus que la sexy demoiselle me fixait et rougissait adorablement. Je n'ai peut être pas perdue toutes mes chances. Je peux encore la voir demain et les autres jours suivants. Et cette fois-ci j'arriverai à lui parler normalement.


End file.
